Arsenal (CF-Nitro)
Transformation Devices Transformation Devices * Jet Igniter-this morpher is inbedded into the ARC's system and is their default mode of Transformation, they look similar to the Turboranger Morpher minus this reason. It can take both Jet Souls and Turbo Gems. ** "It's Morphin Time" (right index finger becomes ignitor), "Dispatch!" West Change for Wild West Rangers * Express Morpher (Teddy, Seamus, Peter, Mike)-This is a reskin of the morphers from Ressha Sentai TOQger and use "Coaster Trains" themed to their ride. ** "It's Morphin Time" (shows coaster train and installs) "It's Launch Time!" (train is unleashed-ride logo appears or train spins around user to finish sequence) * Battle Belt-Lucas and Xephila's Morphers. They are from Kame Rider Drive. * Transforming Jet Pistol-a prototype of the Transforming Jet Pistol used by Mean Streak, WildCat, and Mike in the past ** "It's Morphin Time" (insert Jet Soul) "Unleash the Power" (similar to Express Morpher) * Transforming Frontier Rifle-The first morpher used by the Wild West Coasters ** "It's Morphin Time" (insert Jet Soul) "Unleash the Power" (similar to Express Morpher) * Bitting Meaner-a version of the Transforming Jet Pistol, used by the Vengeance Rangers. ** "Vengance Change!" * Nitro Igniter-The morpher from Turboranger, powered by Turbo Gems. ** "It's Morphin Time" (index finger becomes igniter or igniter appears) "Shift into Nitro!" (Turboranger pose if automatic, Tire spins around the Cal U Tech logo) * Raven Sword-allows Valravn to become Raven Knight. * Jaguar Tusk-allows Jaguar to become Jaguar Soldier. Battalizer Transformation Devices * Nitro Transformer (Nitro red III) * Hawk Transformer (CF Red II) * Dark Transformer (Son of Beast) Multi-use Devices * Coaster Trains-Used by Teddy, Seamus, and Peter originally, but is later adapted by Mike of the Wild West Rangers. They are compatible with Transformation Brace ToQ Changer toy. * Jet Souls-The next oldest Device powers the ARC's. When their ride is completely removed, they loose their Jet Soul unless they are assigned to a new ride in a limited amount of time. They are similar to the Dino Chargers in design, except their exterior looks more like leather (Wild West Coasters), or Chrome Blue (such as with Mel and Fiona). * Turbo Gems-Their name is an easter egg to the Turboranger, where they "come from". They are the oldest of the Devices from 1907 and helped the original Nitro Rangers. They have an evil counterpart, moonstones. Individual Weapons and Team Weapon Coaster Force * X-Blade (Firehawk) ** Vampire Saber (Vampire) * Engine Rifle (Firehawk,Ghost Rider, WW ARC's) ** Cyber Blaster (Shadow) * Hornet Dagger (Furry) ** Dragon Sword (Dragon) * Galactic Rapier (Millennium Force) ** Voltanics (Zodiac) * Cyclone Staff-> Storm Shaft (Railblazer/Meteor) * Excalibur (sword) (Navy I/Icarus) ** Cyclone Drill (Navy II and Navy III) * Phantom Bow (Crimson II) ** Transforming Frontier Rifle (Crimson I, Sunset) ** Phantom Sword (Demon) ** Viking Ax (Crimson III) * Ignatta (Teal) * Saffron Sword (Grey, Refresh) * Ziz-O-Rang (Brown) Western Coasters * Wild West Hurricaner team weapon * Streak 2016 Pistol (serves as a side arm and a team weapon of Vengeance Trio) * Beast Master Blade (SoB-all weapons accessible) Nitro * Dragstar Blade (Red) * Magnum XL Blaster (Blue) * Night Haul Hammer (Black) * Robin Hood Dart Gun (Yellow) * Phantom Saber (Pink) Other * Ring Master's Whip (Cobra) * Raven Sword (Valravn) * Jungle Fists (Jaguar) * Pat Saber (Auto Cop) * Bike Laser (Mach) * Burn Blade (Top Gun) Side Arms and Cockpit Controllers *= initially given to Teddy Coaster Force * Transformation Jet Blade ** Used by Teddy: CF 3, 4, 10, 17, 20, 24 Jet *** Used by Lucas: CF 9, 22* *** Used by Marie: CF 19* ** Used by Peter: 7, 16, Midnight Mansion Whale; Nitro 12, 15, 19, 20 ** Used by Seamus: CF 13+14 *** Used by Bert: Nitro 16, 21 ** Used by Fiona: 5, 18 Ultrazord; Nitro 10, 18 ** Used by Mel: CF 15, Midnight Mansion Megazord, Nitro 14+17 ** Used by Stella: CF 15, 18 Mystic, Midnight Mansion Ultrazord ** Used by Takshiel: CF 14, 17 Mystic ** Used by Lizzie: Nitro 14 Vengeance Rangers * Magnum Pistol (Cockpit Control) ** Used by Blackjack: CF 13, 23, Nitro 24 ** Used by Chess: Nitro 11, 19 ** Used by Wyatt: Nitro 21, 22 ** Used by Bella: Nitro 12, 16/17 ** Used by Patriot (WoF): Nitro 14 Nitro Rangers * Transforming Knight Striker ** Used by Maverick: CF 23 ** Used by Micheaux: Nitro 16 ** Used by Peter: Nitro 3, 6 *** `Micheal: Nitro 9, 13 *** Used by Lucas: Nitro 20 ** Used by Wallace: Nitro 8, 17 ** Used by Seamus: Nitro 7, 11 ** Used by Alxies: Nitro 15, 18 Geauga Society * Millennium Control Cannon ** Used by Mel: Nitro 18 Jet-Nitro, 19 Gigazord, 24 1 ** Used by Borris: Nitro 18 Terror ** Used by Griffin: Nitro 19 Terror ** Used by Yukon: Nitro 21 ** Used by Lizzie: Nitro 22, 24 2 ** Used by Kate: Nitro 23 Vehicles * Raptor Cycle-Raptor's personal Harley-Davison that becomes a Battalizer-like upgrade * Data Cycles-The bikes used by the Nitro Rangers Notes * The Raptor cycle are the first US Exclusive vehicles since The Mega Morph Cycle and first "Battalizer Bike" since Jungle Furry ** First series where more the 2 rangers have a battalizer or battalizer like upgrade since Dino Thunder *** Super Samurai Mode and Lion Fire Mode are Battalizers that are shared among the team, they don't count * First Time every Ranger gets to use the Cockpit Control Sword once before the "Super Season" See Also * Arsenal (Turborangers)-Sentai Counterpart of Nitro equipment * Arsenal (Himitsuranger)-Sentai Counterpart of rest of the equipment Category:Arsenal Category:PR Arsenal Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Morpher Category:Weapons Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force